The present invention relates to a utility hub, and in particular to a utility hub for use in post and beam furniture systems and the like.
Portable partition systems for office space and other similar settings are known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations, and/or work settings. The particular panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,920, which are owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present invention.
Post and beam furniture systems have also been developed to divide open office plans three-dimensionally into individual workstations and/or work settings. Examples of such furniture systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,275; 5,950,371; and 5,899,025, which are also owned by Steelcase Development Corporation, the assignee of the present invention.
Utility hubs are used in a wide variety of applications, such as within table and chair assemblies. These utility hubs typically include electrical receptacles and/or data receptacles located therein, thereby allowing convenient access to the same. Heretofore, these utility hubs have failed to provide adequate insulation between the electrical receptacles and data receptacles, thereby allowing interference in the signals transmitted therethrough. Further, these utility hubs have been incompatible for use within post and beam furniture systems and the like.
As a result, there is a need for a utility hub offering adequate insulation and division between the power receptacles and data receptacles associated therewith, as well as a need for a utility hub compatible for use within and connection to a post and beam furniture system.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a utility hub for use in a post and beam furniture system that includes a housing defining an interior space, having a radially disposed notch adapted to laterally receive a vertically extending post therein, and including at least one first aperture adapted to allow access to an electrical power receptacle and at least one second aperture adapted to allow access to a communication receptacle. The utility hub also includes a divider member located within the interior space of the housing and substantially dividing the interior space into a first section that includes the first aperture, and a second section that includes the second aperture. The utility hub further includes a housing insert located within the notch of the housing, operably connected to the housing, and cooperating with the housing to define a central aperture adapted to receive the post therein.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a utility hub assembly for use in a post and beam furniture system that includes a housing defining an interior space, having a radially disposed notch adapted to laterally receive a vertically extending post therein, and including at least one first aperture adapted to allow access to an electrical power receptacle and at least one second aperture adapted to allow access to a communication receptacle. The utility hub assembly also includes a divider member located within the interior space of the housing and substantially dividing the interior space into a first section that includes the first aperture, and a second section that includes the second aperture, and a housing insert located within the notch of the housing, operably connected to the housing, and cooperating with the housing to define a central aperture adapted to receive the post therein. The utility hub assembly further includes a utility tube defining a central passage and operably connected with a select one of the housing and the housing insert such that the central passage of the utility tube is in communication with the interior space of the housing.
The present inventive utility hub and associated utility hub assembly provides a utility hub convenient for use and attachment within post and beam furniture systems and the like, can be easily and quickly assembled, is efficient in use, and is particularly well adapted for the assembly to and use within a post and beam furniture system.